Welcome To South Park
by Crystal013
Summary: What if Young Justice schools burned down because of a terrorist attack, and had to continue their education at South Park High School until the schools finish reconstruction?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own South Park or Young Justice. Nada.

* * *

I watched quietly in the shadows at my post in a abandoned warehouse. The entrance door opened, a person walking into the light, it was Kyle.

_Isn't that your cousin? I said in the mind link._

_Yeah, but what is he exactly doing here? Kid Flash responded._

A ray of white light went up Kyle's body, his clothes changed, a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off black letters spelled across the shirt 'KYLEY B', 2 gold rings, a gold necklace, gray baggy jeans, tucked into black combat boots. Gone was his green hat, his blood red hair combed into some of kind of fro. There were scars around his mouth similar to the Joker's. (A/N: From the human-centi pad incident, inspired by deviart pic) It's wasn't just his appearance that changed, but also his demeanor. He sat down on a wooden crate.

_Since when could Kyle do that?! I thought._

_Kid Flash did you know of this? Aqualad asked._

_No! I would of probably said something by now! Wally said._

A figure soon stepped into the light. A teenage boy with short brown hair, and a nice tan came and stood near Kyle. The boy was wearing a dog tag necklace, a dark green t-shirt tucked into black jeans that also being tucked into black combat boots, a coil of rope rested around his torso, a holster holding a shovel on his back. A cigarette hung in the boys mouth. "You were called to huh?"Kyle said, his voice having a New Jersey swing to it now. "Oui, wait...are you drinking?"The boy asked, Kyle now holding what looks like a beer bottle. "No, this is root beer, Mole, they come like...well this"Kyle said, before throwing the empty bottle.

"Watch where your aiming, idiot"A boy with black hair, dark clothing said, coming into the light, holding said bottle. "Aww, I missed, that sucks"Kyle said frowning. The dark boy, sniffed the air, looking around. His eyes narrowed. "Where's the Brit?"The dark boy growled. "I'm right here"A boy blonde hair hair said, holding a sword. "How is hell, Damien?"The blonde asked. "The same, really hot and full of torture and anguish, Gregory"Damien scowled. "Do tell your father I said hi"Gregory said, playing with his sword in his grip.

Gregory took a seat on the floor. Damien sniffed the air again, before turning our way. "So your cousin is Kid Flash huh?"Damien said to Kyle. A ray of light went over Kyle again, his clothing returning to normal. "Yeah, but it doesn't really matter anyway, everyone at home even knows Batman's identity, practically every hero's, most of the town are retards anyway"Kyle said, the New Jersey swing gone his voice normal.

"Eez eet true, zhat Kenny 'ung 'imself in a Batman suit?"Mole asked, lighting another cigarette. "Yeah, had the funeral and everything, but he was back the next day, South Park is so fucked up"Kyle said. They all laughed, Mole rested his arm around Kyle. "You got zhat right, remember Ze American and Canadian war that your Muzza started all because ze U.S. youth saw a R rated Canadian movie?"Mole said, letting go of Kyle sitting next to him. Kyle snorted, "The whole thing was like a fucking musical!"Kyle said. "Then you helped form La Resistance and stood up to your mother"Gregory said. "What was that song you singed?"Kyle said. "Oh, Viva La Resistance"Gregory said.

Silence fell, before music seemed to come out of nowhere. "God has smiled upon you this day...The fate of a nation in your hands"Gregory sang as he stood up walking around the others. "And bless it be the children we who fight with all our bravery, to lonely the righteous stand..."

The music picked up a bit Gregory jumping on to a crate, throwing his sword up into the air catching it easily, slicing it through the air. "You see the distant flames they bellow in the night, you fight in all our names for what we know is right"Gregory sung.

"And when you all get shot and can not carry on, though you die the La Resistance lives on..."Gregory sang.

"You may get stabbed in the head with a dagger or a sword, you may be burned to death, skinned alive or worse"Everyone joined in. "But when they torture you, you have nothing to lead to run for, though you die the La Resistance lives on..."They sang circling Gregory. "Blame Canada, Blame Canada, cause the country gone arye tomorrow night these freaks will fry!" "Tomorrow night, our life's will change, tomorrow night we'll be entertained, an execution, what a sight, tomorrow night!"

"Up there is so much room, where babies burp and flowers bloom, tomorrow night up there is doomed, and so I will be going soon!"

"Shut your fucking face, uncle fucker, your a boner biting bastard, uncle fucker, looks like we may be out of luck, tomorrow night we're pretty fucked!"

"Why did our mom's start this war, what the fuck are they fighting for? When did this song become a marathon?"Kyle sang.

"They'll cut your dick in half and serve it to a pig, and though it hurts you'll laugh, and dance a dickless jig, but that's the way it goes, though you get shot, though you die, La Resistance lives on...!"The music stopped, they all sat down.

"And that all happened when we were eight, yet here we are, La Resistance"Kyle said, smiling, gesturing with his hand towards them. "I have to get home"Kyle said, looking his watch. "It's 11:00"Kyle said. "Sheet! I'm not getting grounded again! Not for you, not for anyone!"Mole shouted, jumping to his feet. "Why?"Kyle asked. "Why because God eez a beetch, that's why, so I call it a cocksucking asshole, Zhen I get grounded!"Mole said as he ran out of the warehouse.

Kyle shook his head, also running out of the warehouse. Gregory following shortly, Damien sniffed the air once again, he smirked his eyes on my hiding spot. I fell to the ground, my vision going black.

Damien's Pov

I used my satanic powers to knock out the hiding intruders, brainwashing their memory, adjusting it to make it believable. They heard to much.

This was a secret meet up, I knew they were there the whole time. I nudged the boy wonder with my foot, a scowl on my face. I disappeared in a burst of flames, appearing in my room down in hell. "Damien? You in there?"The voice of my father sounding through my door, knocking. Despite my personality and temper, I actually have a good relationship with my father. "Come in, Father"I said, sitting on my bed, the door opened. I stood up in greeting giving my father a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, stroking my dark slightly long hair. Only my father saw this side of me. I didn't trust anyone else, nor felt safe enough for someone to see this gentler, _softer_ side of me.

We parted, I sat back down onto my bed. "Are you interested in another mission?"Father asked, not the first time he asked this. "What kind of mission?"I asked curiously. "A strange person is asking for my help, a invitation to this group called The Light"Father said. "And you want me to go undercover?"I said finishing for him, he nodded. "I'll do it."

Robin's Pov

3 Weeks Later;

Bats was sending the team on our first mission. I mean convert mission.

Damien Pov

I had to keep an eye on the factory owner, so I acted as an guard to The Lights orders. The guy was tall and muscular. I followed behind him, as he walked. "I don't see why they need a kid to follow me around"The Owner growled. "Watch it, or I won't hesitate to bring you down to hell and you meet my father Satan personally"I hissed angrily, he snorted. But otherwise kept quiet after that, opening the door to the men's room. I waited outside, the owner came out continuing down the hall. I trailed behind him, my arms crossed.

Soon we were outside, in a clearing him holding a gun. Stupid Bane. "Aren't you going to stop me?"Bane said, as he lead a small troop. "I was given orders to follow you around, personally I don't give two shits what you do"I said, boredly leaning against a tree as they started firing at a Kobra troop. Bane smirked. But out of nowhere a kid in a black jump suit fell in front of Bane making everyone cease fire. "So much for stealth"The kid said, Bane started shooting again. Kid Flash twisted and turned avoiding bullets. I watched as Super Boy jumped out, Robin, Aqualad, and Miss Martian following after. I was soon tied against a tree, next to Bane.

Bane started chuckling. I glowered at him, growling.

"Hmmm, I remember you...all of you"I said to Young Justice. "How do you know us?"Super Boy said. "You wouldn't remember anyway, I made sure of that 3 weeks ago"I said. "Wait...3 weeks ago we were at a warehouse..."Robin said. "You won't be able to remember the rest, I warped and brainwashed the memory"I admitted, looking at them. "Could you give it back?"Kid Flash asked, I looked at him weirdly, his friends to. "No, you heard to much"I said coldly looking at the ground, "You saw to much."

In a blink in of a eye, I was out of the ropes, standing behind them. They whirled around, I was invisible, and made so my voice was all around them so they couldn't detect me. "And it will stay that way, unless you catch me first..."I said, before teleporting to my room. I kicked off my shoes, collapsing in my bed, my head buried in my soft black furry blanket. I loved soft things, it soothes me. I pull my blankets over me up to my chin, laying on my side.

I was of course going to let them catch me, but not without a little game. La Resistance might want to hear of my little game, who knows maybe I'll let them join in on the fun.

A week later:

Gotham Academy, and two other schools were burned down. Because of a terrorist attack, but the students will be continuing their learning at South Park High School. My lips curl into a smirk, Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own South Park or Young Justice. Nada.

* * *

Stan's gang stood at the bus stop, except for Kyle. Ah, there he is, walking up the hill with his cousin, Wally West [Kid Flash]. "Hey, Kyle!"Stan greeted. "Hey"Kyle said, stopping standing next to his super best friend, Stan. "Who's this your cousin? Wally right?"Stan asked. "In the blood"Wally said confidently, pointing to himself in his chest with his thumb, smiling. "I'm Stan, that's Kenny, and the fat ass is Cartman"Stan said. "AY, I'm not fat I'm big boned you hippie!"Cartman shouted, crossing his arms.

"Ugh, here comes the French fag"Cartman said, Pip walking up the sidewalk. "Good morning, gentl-" "Shut up Pip!"Cartman shouted cutting Pip off as he walked by. "Right-o"Pip said, and continued to walk away, out of sight. "He's clearly British"Wally said. Kenny, Stan all looked at Wally in shock. "Ha! I told you!"Kyle said in triumph. "Shut up you Jew!"Cartman said. "No way Fat ass!"Kyle yelled back, starting a argument. The bus finally came, Ms. Crabtree screeching at them to get on. They all piled on, taking a seat.

Wally had to take a seat next to Christophe, who as usual was smoking, his shovel on his back in his holster, rope resting on his shoulder. "Uh, I don't think we're suppose to smoke on the bus"Wally said awkwardly, Christophe glanced at him. "Does eet look like I care?"Christophe said. "You French?"Wally said, Christophe smirked clapping Wally on the back. "I like you, my name eez Christophe"Christophe chuckled, holding out his hand, Wally took it. "Wally"Wally introduced himself, letting go of Christophe's hand.

A/N: I know it's short, need ideas, if you have ANY ideas or something please let me know!


End file.
